prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Scofield/Kills
Michael Scofield was a man who worked for many corporations. He was in Fox River to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows from the electric chair execution. Michael saved the life of his brother and 6 other people who were in Fox River. Michael was later brought to Sona to help James Whistler out there for the Company. Later the Scylla Team tried to stop the Company, but this worked different out then they thought. List |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Theo |1 |Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 |Sara did trapped on his leg, which already did hurt. He was left for dead by him and Sara. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Stroker |2 |Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 |Sara was found by Stroker and his group, however, Michael said that she did had to run away and Stroker got shot, because of this. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy Norino |3 |Dirt Nap |Sammy discovered the hole that Michael made to escape from Sona. However, Michael had already removed a screw and when Sammy was climbing he was to big for that and died so. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company worker (III) |4 |The Sunshine State |This man drowned while Michael used the cute posion fact. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company Hitman (II) |5 |The Mother Lode |This Company man was accidentialy killed by Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company worker (8) |6 |S.O.B. |Michael killed this man when he used a freshener in the car. This man was however stuck in the car, because of this he died. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company worker (9) |7 |S.O.B. |Michael killed this man he attacked him after he used the freshener to take Christina Scofield away. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (I) |8 |Rate of Exchange |Michael killed this bodyguard, while having a trap for him ready. Because of this, he died from an explosion. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Downey |9 |Killing Your Number |Michael used a plan to take out Christina's plans. Because of this, Downey was killed by Mahone and Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (I) |10 |None |This bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room and died off-screen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (II) |11 |None |This bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room and died off-screen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |12 |Free |Michael sacrificied himself for the child of Sara Tancredi and saved also Sara. |} Appearances Trivia *Michael kills the most persons in season 4 with a count of 12 including himself. *Michael has killed 2 main cast members: himself and Brad Bellick. *Michael killed 4 Company members. *Michael killed 3 people who were interacted in Sona: Sammy, Bellick and himself. *Michael killed 2 people: Sammy and himself, in order to save him and other people from prison. *Michael killed 1 people accidentialy: Company worker (II). *Michael killed 4 people who also killed people: Sammy, Company worker (II) and Himself. *The Season 4 finale is the only finale where Michael kills someone. *Michael has killed 2 people who he never saw the death from: Downey and Himself. *Michael hasn't killed any female. *Michael killed 3 people off-screen. *Michael only killed 2 black/brown persons: Stroker (because he jumped away) and Sammy. Attempted kills *Michael attempted to kill Christina Scofield. *Michael attempted to kill General Jonathan Krantz. *Michael attempted to kill Gretchen Morgan. *Michael attempted to kill Theodore Bagwell. See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Michael Scofield Category:Killed by Michael Scofield